FS2000
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = Free |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = FS2000#Variants }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.150 GP 7 Days - 5.790 GP 30 Days - 23.460 GP |gc = 1 Day - 46 GC 30 Days - 331 GC PERM - 1.242 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |stats_ace = |dmg = 37 |mob = 13 |rof = 300 |acc = 74 |ctrl = 17 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 30/90}} |gc_ace = PERM- 1,305 GC |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = FS2000#Variants }} The''' FNH FS2000''' is a GP Standard Assault Rifle added in the 8-24-10 Patch. Overview The FS2000 is a small Assault Rifle with a tan and black coloring. It deals a moderate 4 hit-kill and possesses a decent fire rate, portability, and a quick reload speed compared to other Assault Rifles. The FS2000 also features incredibly fast spread recovery, almost as fast as the FAMAS; coupled with its decent accuracy and relatively average spread makes the FS2000 a good weapon in the right hands. The damage is an average 4 hit kill,as it has a fair amount of damage dropoff,but it does reach out to the same range as most assault rifles before this takes effect. It has the same maximum range as well,leaving damage and range rather average for asault rifles. The rate of fire is one of the highest in class,making this a great choice for CQC engagements,as it will kill relatively quickly and due to it's rather average maximum spread,it will be relatively accurate even while spraying. This rate of fire will make the weapon a liability at range however,as it may complicate tap-firing. The standing spread is on par with many other assault rifles,as the crosshair is small,but it is not pinpoint. It has the same spread increase as many other assault rifles,but it does recover from spread significantly faster then other assault rifles,allowing bursts to be fired more rapidly. The recoil will cause the FS2K to kick up for the first 4 shots,then it will start to drift left and right,alternating every 3 shots after the initial. This may make sustained fire a little harder to control at longer ranges,but it allows the recoil to kick back onto target at medium ranges,making the weapon very strong in this area. Despite this, it is still one of the less user-friendly GP guns for inexperienced players. The disadvantages can be overcome with a little practice. Variants & Custom Changes Variants= |-| Custom Changes= Events * Trivia *It was Released in Combat Arms Brazil on 28/07/2011 along with the NX Variant, F2000 Tactical *The Arsenal's description is somewhat misleading: **One can not attach a grenade launcher to this weapon, nor can they do so to any weapon in the game. **Despite The Arsenal claiming empty cartridges to be ejected at the end of the barrel, they are instead erroneously ejected close to the magazine. Media FS2000 Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the FS2000. FS2000 Fire.gif|The firing animation of the FS2000. FS2000 Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the FS2000. FS2000 Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the FS2000. Combat-Arms 235.jpg Combat-Arms 236.jpg Combat-Arms 237.jpg Combat-Arms 238.jpg Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:Bullpup Category:2010 Category:GP Standard Category:GP Standard Category:Reloaded-Common